A. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor, and more particularly, to a means and method for a fifth wheel supporting framework which reduces the effective operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor.
B. Problems in the Art.
The conventional height of the fifth wheel of typical truck tractor/trailer combinations (sometimes called deck height) is essentially uniform throughout the industry. In many cases, the height of the floor of the tractor semi-trailer is thus determined by the height of the fifth wheel. While there are regulations limiting the overall vertical height of the tractor semi-trailer, there are generally only practical limitations, as primarily determined by the height of the fifth wheel, to limit the lower level of the floor of the tractor semi-trailer.
The present conventional height of the fifth wheel of typical truck tractors, determining the height of the floor of typical tractor semi-trailers, limits the distance between the roof and floor of the semi-trailer. The total available potential for payload volume is therefore not realized. Additionally, the conventional height of the tractor semi-trailer floor does not allow safe and easy loading and unloading or direct unloading from the ground, but rather requires loading/unloading docks or conveyor systems.
It would therefore be advantageous to lower the floor of tractor semi-trailers to gain these advantages. One way to do so is to reduce the effective operational height of the fifth wheel.
The fifth wheel on typical truck tractors is supported by a framework which is integral with the framework for the entire truck tractor. This framework must therefore be extremely strong to accomplish its dual function of serving as the frame for the truck tractor and as support for the fifth wheel which is therefore subject to substantial weight and substantial stresses and forces from the semi-trailer. Typical frames therefore are constructed of large "C" channel frames and cross members.
In order to accomplish a reduction of the operative height of the fifth wheel, a typical truck tractor frame would have to be built or modified to reduce its overall height, but at the same time maintaining at least the same stuctural rigidity and strength.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor which retains the required structural rigidity and strength needed for the purposes and operation of truck tractor/trailer combinations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor which allows for a lower trailer floor to increase payload volume and for easier, safer loading and unloading.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor which can either be accomplished in production of original equipment, or by retroactively modifying the frame of a typical truck tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor which provides a lower center of gravity for both the truck tractor and semi-trailer improving handling, stability, and safety.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor allowing trailers which have a lower overall height which would lower wind resistance, improve energy efficiency and economy, and allow reduction in turbulance beneath the trailer reducing splash and spray to improve safety of the motoring public in general, and to improve handling, stability, and ride for the truck tractor/trailer combination.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means and method for reducing the operative height of the fifth wheel of a truck tractor which is economical and durable.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and description.